The present disclosure is directed to removal of excess material, such as a cold-weld burr, that is the byproduct of material that has been cold-welded together through compression. Cold welding is a solid-state welding process in which a joint is created by joining parts together using pressure and physical contact of materials without heating and/or melting the material to a liquid phase. Unlike fusion-welding which implements a liquid or molten phase to form a joint, the process of cold welding allows material surfaces to adhere or otherwise bond to each other through compression in order to form a joint. For example, opposing faces of two metal wires or rods can be compressed together until the two separate pieces adhere to form a joint. A byproduct of cold welding is the production of the cold-weld burr, which is a build-up of material at the location where the joint is formed (i.e., welding point). The cold-weld burr can extend around the welding point and can arise from the compression of the materials. In some instances, the cold-weld burr can have a material hardness at the welding point that is greater than the material in other locations. The cold-weld burr can have sharp edges that may pose a danger to technicians handling the metal wire or rod that has undergone the cold-welding process. Additionally, if the cold-weld burr is not removed, the rods may not be able to be stored as efficiently due to the increased width caused by the cold-weld burr protruding from the body of the rod. As such, removal of the cold-weld burr can reduce accidents and allow for more compact storage. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.